Amor Oculto Sessh&Kag OneShot
by Lucy Dei
Summary: Kagome se da cuenta de que aquel Hanyou del que se enamoro no es quien ella creia, corazones rotos, lagrimas, y dolor, pero alguien llega a sanar el corazon de nuestra miko del futuro, habra cambios en la vida de Kagome, "Ya no llorare" entren y descubran
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, soy Hikary Sama, en otros foros me conocen como Clara Luz o LuzAhome, este One-Shot es el segundo fic que he escrito, n.n y espero que lo disfruten, jejeje… ahí va… **_

**Amor oculto [Sessh&Kag**

**ONE-SHOT**

Cada noche tu recuerdo florece en mi mente, cada noche las lágrimas invaden mi ser, solo por saber que este amor que siento por ti es un amor oculto que jamás podrá florecer; nunca podré revelar este secreto que en mi corazón guardo, por el único motivo que me impide hacerlo, y es que soy una simple y sencilla humana, y tú… un Youkai de imponente figura que detesta a los humanos.

Mi única fuerza para seguir adelante es aquel recuerdo tuyo; saber que en algún momento de este día el destino podría ponernos en el mismo camino, hasta encontrarnos, me basta solo con saber que te encuentras bien, ya que solo podré admirarte de lejos. Si no fuera por ti yo me habría ido desde hace tiempo; he tenido que soportar todos los insultos de parte de inuyasha que desde hace tiempo me van destruyendo poco a poco junto con mi corazón.

He estado enamorada por mucho tiempo de Inuyasha, el sabe de mis sentimientos por él, pero yo solo soy para él una copia de Kikyou, un rastreador de fragmentos, me ha lastimado muchísimas veces, cada día y cada noche veía como a escondidas salía en busca de Kikyou; me afectaba, me afectaba demasiado esta situación, saber que aquel amor puro que le ofrecí a Inuyasha jamás seria correspondido, ya que el solo veía en mi, el rostro de su querida Kikyou.

Decidí permanecer con él, a su lado, a pesar de que sabía que jamás lograría obtener un lugar en su corazón, ya que lo ocupaba Kikyou y lo seguirá ocupando por siempre.

Hasta ahora se que estuve aparentemente enamorada de Inuyasha, ya que al final me di cuenta de algo, me di cuenta de que nunca lo ame a él, que solo era por el poco parecido físico contigo. Recuerdo como cada noche admiraba aquella cabellera plateada que se movía al compás del viento, pero siempre imaginándome que eras tú, al principio no sabía porque, siempre que veía a Inuyasha, tu imagen aparecía en mi mente, pensaba que era porque tu y el son medios hermanos y tienen algunas cosas en común; fui una tonta al no darme cuenta antes, también recuerdo como admiraba aquellos ojos dorados, siempre con tu imagen grabada en mi memoria.

Aquellos ojos ambarinos, que en ciertas ocasiones me miraban con ternura o amor, pero al final me daba cuenta porque el me miraba así… era por ser parecida a Kikyou, ya que en muchas ocasiones el me llamo así, como detesto tener que ser la reencarnación de alguien, me conocen solo por ser _"la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa Kikyou", _solo pocas personas me quieren por lo que soy, aquella chica del futuro llamada Kagome, una amiga.

Pocas veces nos hemos cruzado frente a frente, pero siempre dándome cuenta de aquella dulce mirada que se oculta bajo una mascara de frialdad, me gustaría ser yo la que pudiese destruir esa mascara de hielo.

Sabes, este día me he sentido triste, Inuyasha no deja de comparar a Kikyou conmigo, mi paciencia se acaba, estoy apunto de dejar todo abandonado e irme a mi época, estoy harta, harta de ser comparada con aquella sacerdotisa, al final termine por llorar de rabia frente a mis amigos, le grite a Inuyasha, le dije que lo odiaba, que nunca seria como Kikyou, que yo soy yo y que nunca pretendí ser otra persona, que siempre fui yo misma, solo para no ser comparada con Kikyou, pero al parecer no funciono.

Le grite que mi corazón había encontrado a otro dueño, el dueño legitimo de él, aún así me dolía que solo me viera como una mala copia de su querida Kikyou, no pareció comprender me miro confundido preguntándome como y cuando había dejado de amarlo. Lo que mas rabia me dio fue que dijo que _"tu me sigues amando, solo lo dices porque estas enojada",_ una ves mas no me tomaba en serio, le grite que lo odiaba, y el me dijo _"Vete, has lo que quieras, no vuelvas si quieres, total, Kikyou podrá ayudarnos a buscar los fragmentos, nunca te necesite, ella es mejor que tú, nunca podrás llegar a ser como ella"_; una vez mas me despreciaba, así que le di la espalda y corrí lo mas rápido que pude directo al pozo devora huesos, dejado atrás a Inuyasha, a mis amigos, a ti, al final oía como Sango le gritaba a Inuyasha por todas las veces que me comparo con Kikyou.

_**-¡Eres un tonto Inuyasha, Kagome no es Kikyou y nunca ha intentado serlo, no tienes ningún derecho a compararla con esa miko, ella es muchísimo mejor que Kikyou, es muy diferente a ella, Kagome nunca te ha pedido nada, solo permanecer a tu lado!-**__Le Grito enfadada Sango, con una rabia e impotencia que sentía en aquel momento; impotencia de no poder hacer nada por ayudar a su amiga, simplemente lo único que podía hacer era darle ánimos y apoyarla-_

_**-¡Sango tiene razón Inuyasha, la señorita Kikyou y la señorita Kagome son muy distintas, de carácter diferente, no puedes compararlas, además la lastimas así, deberías ir a buscarla y pedirle disculpas!**__-__Dijo Miroku, dándole la razón a Sango, el sabia que Inuyasha hacia mal, jugar a dos bandas, lo único que lograría así, era que Kagome se alejara para siempre de él, y estaba seguro que inuyasha se daría cuenta al final de el gran tesoro que una vez tuvo y que perdió-_

_**-¡Si perro tonto, no compares a kagome con ella, no tienes porque, Kagome nunca te ha intentado ni a amenazado con llevarte al infierno con ella, ve a disculparte!-**__Le dijo el pequeño zorrito al mismo tiempo que se subía a la cabeza del Hanyou y le jalaba las orejas-_

_**-¡Feh, no tengo porque ir a disculparme con esa niña, solo le dije la verdad!-**__les dijo Inuyasha refiriéndose a los tres, al mismo tiempo que tiraba a Shippou al suelo, pero lo que era cierto es que se había arrepentido de sus palabras, aquellas palabras que le dirigió con frialdad a esa miko del futuro-_

Llegue al pozo y me senté en el borde, al estar a punto de lanzarme, fue cuando a lo lejos vi una figura imponente, parecido a Inuyasha… eras tu…

Aquella figura imponente, de cabellos platinados, brillando bajo el sol, tus ojos dorados fríos y calculadores, te admire; embelesada me perdí en tus ojos, en tu mirada, hasta que… me hablaste, aún sin perder aquel tono frió que te caracterizaba.

_**-¡Porque huyes!-**__Le dijo tranquilamente el imponente Youkai-_

_- __**¡Co… como!-**__musito Kagome confundida-_

_**-¡Porque huyes así, en vez de enfrentar los problemas, así el tonto de mi hermano jamás te tomara en serio!-**__Le dijo Sesshoumaru a una sorprendida Kagome-_

_**-¡Estoy cansada de que me comparen con Kikyou!-**__Nuevamente la chica bajo la mirada con un deje de tristeza, pero mas aún porque la mirada del youkai imponia, -_

_**-¡Huir no es la mejor solución!-**__le dijo el youkai dándole la espalda preparándose para irse, no sabia porque pero, no quería verla triste-_

_**-¡Ya no me importa si Inuyasha me toma en serio o no, hace tiempo que me di cuenta de que no lo amo!-**__Un poco mas tranquila murmuro mas para ella misma que para Sesshoumaru-_

_**-¡Si inuyasha cree que esa mujer es mejor, esta ciego, que no ve lo que esta frente a sus ojos**__**!- **__Escucho lo que ella dijo, y con esto ultimo se marcho-_

Mi mirada permanecía oculta bajo mi cabello, por kami… aquel youkai si que imponía, en cuanto dijo eso ultimo me sorprendí, al voltear a verlo, ya no estaba, ¿acaso Sesshoumaru decía que yo era mejor que Kikyou?, indirectamente creo que así fue.

Sesshoumaru me dio valor, me dirigí a la cabaña de la anciana kaede, ya que allí estaban mis amigos; pero cual fue mi sorpresa que al llegar, allí estaba Kikyou, con Inuyasha, al parecer hablaban de mí.

_**-¡Por fin te deshiciste de esa niña, al fin podremos estar juntos!-**__Le dijo Kikyou al Hanyou abrazándolo, con una sonrisa cínica -_

_**-¡Si, Kagome solo fue un rastreador de fragmentos, solo la utilice para que los buscara y así pudiéramos estar juntos más rápido! –**__Cegado por su amor a Kikyou, le contesto sin pensar, una ves mas como siempre lo hacia cuando estaba con ella-_

No podía creerlo, Inuyasha solo me utilizo, jamás lo creí capaz de eso, pero, creo que nunca se termina de conocer a una persona… esas palabras me dolieron, en lo mas profundo de mi alma, solo estaba jugando conmigo, comencé a llorar de nuevo… pero esta vez… seria la ultima…

_**- ¡Inuyasha!-**__grito Kagome aun con lagrimas en los ojos, lagrimas de rabia hacia aquel hanyou que le destrozo el corazón-_

_**-¡Ka… kagome, yo…!-**__dijo preocupado inuyasha, temiendo que haya escuchado sus palabras__-_

_**-¡Que haces aquí, no te habías ido ya!-**__le grito Kikyou a kagome con desprecio__-_

_**-¡Nunca te creí capaz de utilizarme así, y yo tonta caí, te has de haber burlado siempre de mi, pero ya no mas!-**__le dijo fríamente a Inuyasha, haciendo caso omiso a las cínicas palabras de Kikyou-_

_**-¡Amor, nos vemos luego, te llamare, me molesta la presencia de esta niña!-**__se alejo la miko-muerta seguida de sus serpientes caza almas-_

_**- ¡Ehh... si, Kagome, lo que escuchaste… era… mentira!- **__inútilmente y tontamente trato de convencerla, ¡para que!, lo hecho hecho esta-_

_**-¡No te creo… ya no, solo vengo a despedirme de mis amigos!-**__le dijo la azabache a un preocupado semi demonio-_

_**-¡A donde vas!-**__Grito inuyasha al ver que Kagome se iba__-_

_**-¡Buscare los fragmentos por mi cuenta, mas no me iré, ya que mi deber es buscarlos!-**__Y así finalmente lo dejo parado sorprendido, por su actitud hacia él-_

Me había decepcionado mucho, yo confiaba en el, pero seria la ultima vez que el me hacia sufrir, me despedí de mis amigos, los extrañaría, pero no podría permanecer otro minuto mas a lado de Inuyasha.

_**-¡Te extrañaremos Kagome!-**__Sango estaba feliz por su amiga de que tomara esa decisión, ella era como su hermana y nunca le gustó verla sufrir__-_

_**-¡Kagome, quiero ir contigo!-**__el pequeño zorrito salto a los brazos de la joven miko llorando, para él, ella era como su madre-_

_**- ¡Seria muy peligroso Shippo, pero no te preocupes que siempre vendré a visitarte cuando pueda, te prometo que vendré por ti luego!-**__le dijo enternecida, a su "hijo"-_

_**-¡Me parece que es la decisión correcta señorita, aquí solo se hacia mas daño!-**__contesto miroku al tiempo que consolaba a shippou entre sus brazos-_

_**-¡ya no miroku!… ¡Inuyasha no me interesa mas, el mismo se ha encargado de que pierda todo mi respeto y confianza, incluso mi amor! ¡Nos vemos chicos!-**__y así Kagome partió hacia un camino indefinido-_

_**-¡Hasta luego amiga, cuídate!-**__le dijo su fiel amiga a la miko que vieron desaparecer entre el bosque-_

Y me fui, a lo lejos vi a Inuyasha atónito, su mirada parecía como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo. Creo que aquella mirada era porque jamás pensó que yo me iría de su lado; pensó que siempre permanecería con él, ya me canse de que Inuyasha me trate como plato de segunda mesa.

Mas tranquila conmigo misma me interne en el bosque, había decidido también desarrollar mejor mis poderes de sacerdotisa para así no tener que depender de nadie más, tengo que reconocer que tenia miedo… estaba sola en el sengoku, pero no me daría por vencida y le demostraría a Inuyasha de una vez por todas, quien es realmente Kagome Higurashi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha pasado 1 año desde que decidí buscar sola los fragmentos de la perla, mi apariencia no ha cambiado mucho, soy mas alta, mi cabello es mas largo; me llega debajo de las rodillas, ya no llevo la misma ropa de siempre, llevo un vestido tipo japonés (no se como se llaman) color negro, con bordados de flores en la parte del pecho y al final del vestido…

Durante mi viaje en busca de los fragmentos de la perla me encontré varias veces con Sesshoumaru, al principio era muy frío conmigo, conforme avanzo el tiempo nos fuimos llevando mejor, creerán que es increíble pero el ahora se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo.

He olvidado completamente a Inuyasha, ya no me afecta que el este enamorado de Kikyou, ya no, viajo ahora con el grupo de Sesshoumaru…conforme paso el tiempo, la pequeña Rin se ha convertido como en mi hija; han habido muchos cambios en mi vida, por ejemplo: la mirada fría de Sesshoumaru ha cambiado mucho, de hecho su mirada hacia mi es mas calida, de vez en cuando sonríe, por kami, aquella sonrisa que me derrite cuando va dirigida hacia mi, ahora estoy completamente segura de que estoy enamorada de Sesshoumaru.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha pasado 1 mes aproximadamente desde que me uní al grupo de Sesshoumaru… y el lazo que nos une se ha fortalecido… ¿Qué no se los dije?, pues si, Sesshoumaru me revelo que desde que me vio en el pozo llorando hace 4 meses le llame muchísimo la atención, poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo, a veces nos gusta caminar sin rumbo alguno e ir platicando uno cerca del otro, les parecerá extraño que el gran lord Sesshoumaru dueño de las tierras del oeste, un youkai frió sin sentimientos, cruce mas de dos palabras con una simple humana; tanto tiempo juntos ha creado un lazo muy fuerte, el me conoce a la perfección, sabe cuando algo me molesta, al igual que yo lo conozco a él… si fue muy difícil que el me abriera el corazón, pero al final lo hizo.

Les contare… era una noche perfecta, y la luna creciente se observaba a la perfección, era hermosa, sobre todo porque aquella luna me hacia recordar a mi querido Sesshoumaru, esa noche estaba relajándome en las aguas termales, cerca de ahí estaba el grupo con el que ahora viajo, aproveche la ocasión para bañarme porque Sesshoumaru se había parado a petición de Rin quien estaba cansada de tanto caminar, estaba tan tranquila, imaginándome a Sesshoumaru, su imagen perfectamente grabada en mi memoria, sin olvidar aquel aroma varonil y agradable que el desprendía, y aquella cabellera plateada que brillaba siempre bajo la luna, él era apuesto tengo que admitir, había silencio, yo estaba en mi mundo hasta que de repente sentí una presencia… me hacia sentir protegida, una presencia poderosa, acompañada por un aroma que siempre me derretía, embobada por aquel aroma me deje llevar, hasta que sentí que alguien me abrazo por detrás.

_**-¡Quien…!-**__dijo asustada kagome-_

Al mirar aquellos brazos que me tenían perfectamente sostenida, supe quien era, tenia marcas en las manos color rojo oscuro… era Sesshoumaru, pero… que hacia ahí conmigo, yo me sonroje por la obvia razón de que estaba desnuda ante el, me di la vuelta y me encontré con aquella fría pero encantadora mirada.

_**- ¡Se… Sesshoumaru, que ha… haces!-**__le dijo sorprendida-_

_**-¡Obvio… estar contigo pequeña!- **__El apuesto Youkai la apretó mas contra su cuerpo__-_

_**-¡Te das cuenta de que…!-**__trato de decirle que estaba desnuda, pero a él parecia no importarle (N/A: obvio jaja, u.ú que envidia me das Kagome)-_

_**-¡Kagome… te amo, no había podido decirte antes debido a mi orgullo, pero tampoco puedo soportar que algún otro que no sea yo te tenga!-**__le dijo finalmente sus sentimientos sin dudar-_

_**-¡Yo… no se que decir!-**__sorprendida por las palabras del youkai, había esperado tanto tiempo para escuchar decirle esas palabras, pero la tomó desprevenida-_

Hasta ahora yo nunca le confesé a Sesshoumaru mis sentimientos hacia el a pesar de que ambos nos tenemos confianza.

_**- ¡porque no me dices nada, acaso sigues enamorada del tonto de inuyasha!-**__l__e dijo un poco molesto-_

_**-¡Es que… yo…!-**__bajo la mirada apenada, no sabia como contestarle, por supuesto que ya no estaba enamorada de él, es solo que se había sorprendido-_

_**-¡Entiendo, me voy!-**__se dio la media vuelta decepcionado, el creía que le iba a corresponder-_

No era que no estuviera enamorada de Sesshoumaru, pero sus palabras me dejaron sin habla, ese hermoso youkai conocido por ser frío y cruel, pero que muy en el fondo guardaba sentimientos, me acababa de decir que me ama, y yo tontamente estaba dejando pasar esa posible única ocasión… estaba por salirse del agua hasta que yo lo detuve, lo tomé del brazo…

_**-:¡espera Sesshoumaru!-**__le dijo armándose de valor, más el no la miraba, permanecía dándole la espalda-_

_**- ¡Yo… no amo a Inuyasha, ya no… es solo que tus palabras me sorprendieron, ya sabes, antes me decías que odiabas a los humanos!-**__comento kagome, armándose de valor-_

_**-¡No a todos, a ti no!-**__finalmente dándole la cara, con la mirada llena de amor, esa mirada calida que solo ella había visto-_

_**-¡Yo… quiero decirte que… también… te… amo!-**__poco a poco sus mejillas tomaron un color carmes, jugando con sus dedos (N/A: no se porque pero me recordó a Hinata xD-_

Me miro y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa, por fin le había dicho que lo amaba, y me había quitado un peso de encima…

Aquella noche la pasamos juntos, esa noche muy especial en el que el me hizo suya…

Pero sin darnos cuenta… alguien nos observaba, permanecía escondido, cerca pero lejos a la vez para que Sesshoumaru no captara su olor… Inuyasha.

Al día siguiente, me desperté en sus brazos, tantas veces había soñado con esto, despertar y verlo abrazándome, era hermoso ver como dormía, era la primera vez que lo veía dormir tan placidamente y eso me reconfortaba, eso significaba que el se sentía bien estando a mi lado.

Vi como despertaba y dulcemente me miro y me dijo…

_**-¡Buenos días pequeña!-**__despertaba mirando a su amada-_

_**-¡Buenos días amor!-**__sintiéndose un poco rara al decir eso, (n/a: y como no si el es tan Sexy -)-_

_**-¡Señor Sesshoumaru, Rin tiene hambre!-**__dijo Rin a la pareja que permanecía acostada a la sombra de un árbol, los veía felices, ya que al fin tendría una nueva madre-_

_**-¡Niña no molestes al amo! **__/aunque aun no comprendo como mi amo puede estar con esa mujer en sus brazos/__** -**__dijo el sirviente de sesshoumaru, al poco que pensaba-_

_**-¡Yaken, ve a buscar algo para que Rin coma!-**__le dijo con su tono frío-_

_**-Si amo bonito!-**__murmurando maldiciones se alejo con la pequeña Rin, sintiendo como si le hubieran cambiado a su amo-_

Vi como enojado Yaken se iba a con Rin, Sesshoumaru minutos después me dijo que tenia que arreglar un asunto y que no tardaba, poco a poco vi como se alejo.

Yo por lo tanto me fui a caminar, conforme fui caminando sentí una presencia que hace tiempo conocía…

_**- ¡Sal de ahí Inuyasha!-**__se dio cuenta desde que hora estaba ahí-_

_**-¡Ka… Kagome!-**__dudando un poco, si tenia que encararla o no-_

_**-¡Que quieres!-**__le contesto fríamente al Hanyou con la mirada triste-_

_**- ¡Yo… disculparme, no debí decir aquellas cosas, al fin comprendí que te amo a ti, Kikyou ya no significa nada, es el pasado!-**__decidido se acerco a ella, con la intención de abrazarla, mas ella no lo dejo-_

_**-¡hay inuyasha, no se que decirte, que es lo que esperas, no tienes nada que hacer aquí, yo ya no te amo!-**__se alejo de el, aun con la mirada fria que era dirigda al Hanyou-_

_**-¡Yo… se que no es así, se que aun me amas, no importa que hayas estado anoche con Sesshoumaru por favor vuelve conmigo!-**__le rogó el hanyou a la joven delante de el (N/a: OopS, "error" hay inuyasha la que te espera)-_

_**-¡Co… como!!!-**__enojada le grito, y con una cara casi de demonio se le acerco con la intención de darle una cachetada, era un cínico por atreverse a decirle eso-_

_**-¡Yo… te… vi!-**__le dijo sin pena alguna (n/a: Oye Inu, que no tienes cerebro ¬¬)-_

_**-¡Eres un… ¡IDIOTA!… ¡COMO TE ATREVES A ESPIARME!… ¡ABAJO!-**__le grito la famosa palabra mágica, el pobre callo al suelo (n/a: pero se lo merece)-_

_**-¡No… tonta porque haces eso!-**__la miro enojado (n/a: y encima la insulta)-_

_**-Tonto, entiéndelo de una vez, te diste cuenta demasiado tarde!-**__le dijo llorando al semi demonio, pero eran lagrimas de rabia y no de tristeza-_

_**-¡Deja en paz a mi mujer Inuyasha!-**__una voz masculina contesto detrás de inuyasha-_

_**-¡Sesshoumaru que haces aquí, vete estoy hablando con ella, no tienes nada que hacer aquí!-**__el muy tonto le contesto al youkai-_

_**-¡Ella ya no te ama, esta conmigo así que vete!-**__le dijo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a su ahora mujer, provocando celos en su medio-hermano-_

_**-¡no me iré, vamonos Kagome, te vienes conmigo quieras o no!-**__dijo el muy cínico, al mismo tiempo que la tomaba por la mano y la jalaba-_

_**-¡NO… NO SEAS TONTO INUYASHA DATE CUENTA, NO QUIERES ACEPTAR LA REALIDAD… MIRA!-**__le contesto enojada, y aparto s brazo de ella-_

Aparte el cabello de mi cuello, y alli lo vio, la marca de Sesshoumaru, anoche el me marco como suya, ahora yo era de él, Inuyasha se quedo petrificado, no lo había notado…

_**-¡No…es cierto… el te obligo!-**__tratándose de convencerse mas a si mismo-_

_**- ¡No… yo quise que así fuera… lo amo, me di cuenta de que lo amo a él!-**__le contesto decidida al tiempo que le tomaba la mano a Sesshoumaru y lo miraba tiernamente-_

_**-¡Vete…!-**__le contesto el youkai al hanyou, ya estaba harto de su presencia-_

_**-¡…!-**__triste por haber perdido al amor de su vida… se alejo-_

Y se fue… me quede triste por él, después de todo aun lo considero mi amigo y me duele tanto verlo triste, pero se que el aun siente algo grande por Kikyou…

Al final, Sesshoumaru y yo nos dimos cuenta de que los sentimientos cambian, y que te puedes llegar a enamorar de quien menos esperas…

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, derrotamos a naraku y con la ayuda de la perla de Shikon

Revivimos a Kohaku, el agujero negro de miroku desapareció, y… también revivió Kikyou, ella y yo ahora somos grandes amigas, ambas estamos esperando bebes de las personas que amábamos, Sango por su parte estaba felizmente casada con el pervertido de miroku y embarazada…estaba muy feliz, Shippo y Rin viven con nosotros en el castillo de Sesshoumaru, ya que a ambos los considero como mis hijos, aunque se me hace que esos dos traen algo, y por supuesto mi querido Sesshoumaru no pasa desapercibido esto, y su instinto de padre sale a flote jajaja…

¿Increíble no?, jamás llegue a pensar que seria tan feliz, ya que siempre pensé que mi amor verdadero era Inuyasha, pero cual equivocada estaba, Inuyasha se dio cuenta también de que amaba verdaderamente a Kikyou, por otro lado, yo estoy feliz, ya que acabo de enterarme de que estoy embarazada; _¡Voy a tener Gemelos!, _mi querido Youkai esta mas que contento y por supuesto mis "Hijos".

Este amor que siento dejo de ser un amor oculto, Sesshoumaru y yo somos felices, aun no puedo creer que Sesshoumaru me confeso que me amaba, pero… como dije… los sentimientos pueden cambiar y que uno no elije de quien se va a enamorar…

_Hola!!, soy Hikary Sama xD creo que lo saben, soy nueva en el foro, espero que hayan disfrutado mi Fic, lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes y porque me facina esta pareja n.n . de hecho los adoro jajaja, bueno, este fic es el segundo que hago, el primero fue un Inu&Kag, y lo publique en CemZoo, bajo el nombre de Clara luz, o sea yo, la autora, lo digo para que no haya confusiones, también publique este one-shot en esa misma pagina, pero ahorita la hice varios cambios, porque antes no me habia agradado la forma en que quedo, n.n por cierto tambien publique el Fic Inu&Kag en la pagina Kagome vs. Kikyou Foz inuyasha por si gustan verlo, pero aun no esta terminado, y que no he tenido tiempo, n.n pero espero que mi fic les haya gustado, no soy una experta en esto. Sayonara ya me voy a dormir o.o son las 5:18am y aun no duermo, me van a regañar o.O! chao._


	2. Respuestas a Reviews

Respuestas a Reviews

_**Lady of souls:**_

_Pues en realidad no era un kimono precisamente, mmmm, se como son los kimonos pero este era un poco mas pegado al cuerpo, mmm imagínate mas o menos los típicos trajes que usa Xian pu (O shampoo) de Ranma 1/2, si te los imaginas?, si no sabes como son, si gustas te mando una imagen con el traje al que me refiero n.n, es que no se me da mucho describir los trajes sin que me entiendan, a que me refiero... Gracias por leer mi fic y que bueno que te gusto mi historia_


End file.
